The Trinity Keyblade
by Luthandros
Summary: A Keyblade with immense power... what happens if evil gets it's hands on this power? Sora and the gangs trek to obtain the power of the trinities and the Trinity Keyblade. Guess what? I finally updated the story. Chapter 21 is here!
1. Intro

First off I'd like to say this is my first fanfic, so please don't flame too badly. :)

Disclaimer: I do not owne anything part of or of Kingdom Hearts or Squaresoft or Disney.

Kingdom Hearts: The Trinity Keyblade

By Narutoman1. (Naw, its by everyone else!)

**Intro**

1,000 years ago, there was a legendary warrior that wielded a monstrous Keyblade. The Keyblade had been infused with the power of the five trinities: White for speed, Blue for balance, Red for courage, Green for resistance, and Yellow for the highest element, force. These elements held everything together, said the ancient tomes of the forgotten. Some people thought Force represented Light, heart, and soul. Some thought it represented Darkness, power, and strength. But everyone knew it added up to one thing: supremacy. All the great warriors wanted their hands on this legendary blade, but only the one who had gained all elements combined could handle this awesome power. And whoever so wielded this blade could make it a tool of destruction, or use it to drive away this purpose. But because of possibilities, the five Trinity Guardians, said to be immortal, sealed it away in a crystalline case inside Hollow Bastion, never to be used again...

1,000 years later, Malifecent had taken over the silent castle, and summoned every great tome master and magician to try and crack this safety guard open, but even the greatest magician in the land could not even scratch the crystal guard. The magician, Godo of the ten hands, master of the dark arts, said that only the holder of five trinities and a pure soul could destroy the seal on the forbidden blade. This brought Malifecent to thinking... only few have a pure soul... One of which was Sora.

At this time, on Destiny Islands, Riku was missing, and there was Kairi, Sora, Amy, andTheo (Amy andTheo are two new characters I made up. Amy is a good healer and Theo was pretty much a fighter. He used a huge sword, kinda like Cloud Strifes but not exactly.) . Riku was missing after a huge storm had struck Destiny Islands, and no one even had a clue where he went. There was another storm ragingand tearing at the once peaceful islands, so SOra and the gang were hiding in their secret cove. "What are we gonna to do, stay cooped up all day?" Asked Sora to himself. Everyone else was asleep, except for Kairi. She was too worried, especially since Riku was already gone. Sora kept his keyblade handy, keeping it on his side. After a while, he got tired and leaned back against a rock and fell asleep.

Very much later, he woke up to find Kairi was gone, along with Amy and Theo, and Sora didnt know where he was. A familiar voice from behind him said "Sora!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, a short intro, but I'll try to post a new chapter at least once or twice a day. Review and tell me whatcha think!


	2. Reunion

2nd Chapter! Already out! Yay! (I speak in fragments when I'm excited. Yay!)

Disclaimer: READ CHAPTER1. I don't feel like writing it over again.

* * *

Ok, back to where we were...

"Sora!" exclaimed two familiar voices. It was Goofy and Donald. Sora was laying on the green grass outside King Mickey's palace. "How'd ya get here?" Goofy asked. Donald followed with, "Yeah! We can't let anyone see you! We don't wanna be the ones who get busted too, y'know!"

Thoughts were racing through Sora's head. _How DID I get here? And how am I gonna get out of here?. _But most of all, _Where's Kairi? ._ Goofy waved his hand in front of Sora's face. "Sora? You awake, buddy ol' pal?" Sora jumped up. "Yeah, I'm fine. But... what happened? How DID I get here?" Then, a voice from behind Donald said, "Yes, a very fine question!". It was Queen Minnie. "Mickey will be delighted to see you!" She hummed. Donald was relieved, wiping the sweat off his face. "Just come along with me, Sora. Donald, Goofy, you can come along too." So they did. As they were walking along, Goofy and Donald told Sora about all the stuff they had done since Sora had gone back to Destiny Islands. Then Donald asked, "So where's that Kairi girl?" Sora looked down, and Goofy gave Donald a look that said _Don't ask that! He obviously doesn't know._ "Ohh..." Donald replied. "Well, forget I asked that. Anyhoo, we're-" But he was cut off by Minnie. "We're here!" She said. Minnie knocked on the doors lightly, and they swung open like someone hit them with a battering ram. Inside was magnificent. Nothing like Sora had ever seen before. Books upon shelves uopn racks upon walls of reading, a huge television screen, and a small throne with the mickey mouse logo on it.As they walked up to the throne,Minnie gasped. "The King! Hes gone!". All there was on the the gold throne was a card. It read: "Dear Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and all other company: Word has come around that Riku is alive and well-" Sora exclaimed, "So he found a way out!". "Continuing on the with the letter... -and that he is by himself. I have gone out to find him and bring him back to the palace. Oh, and Minnie? Sorry I left so suddenly. Signed, Mickey Mouse."

"Hey Sora, you still have the Keyblade?" Donald asked.

"Um... Yeah, right here.". The keyblade appears in his hand. "Why?"

Goofy answered. "I know why... we're goin to look for Riku and Kairi!" He shouted. The threeran off towards the Gummi Ship. As they were leaving, Queen Minnie shouted, "Now be careful! Write often!".

"So where do we start looking first?", asked Sora. "Our best betwould probably beTraverse Town. We can see if Cid, Leon, and everyone elsecan help us at all." "Sounds good to me" Said Goofy. "Same!" Donald shouted.

* * *

Well, thats chapter 2. Yay yay yay! Sorry chapters are so short. 


	3. Friends

Chapter 3! Up! Yay!

alicia22200038- Thanks! Ill keep writing, and y'all keep reviewing! ;)

Traverse Town-

Things had been pretty quiet in Traverse Town for the past year or so. Cid got back into his accessory shop, Leon, Aerith and Yuffie had been practicing magic with Merlin. As Sora stepped out of the Gummi ship, he noticed that Gepetto's house was gone. "Hey, Donald, where's Gepetto? He was here last time I was here... but then again that was about a year."

"Hunh?" Donald exclaimed. "We came here a month ago and it was fine!" Goofy got scared. "Gawrsh, I hope they're okay... last time stuff started disappearing meant the Heartless we're a-comin." "Aw, shud up! The heartless wouldn't come here! Too many people! Too much light for their likings!" Soon, they were fighting. "How about both of you come with me... and we can go ask Cid if they've seen Riku or Kairi. How does that sound?" Sora said. But neither one of them answered. _That' s Donald and Goofy for ya_. _Donald's hotheaded, and Goofy's... well... just goofy!_ He thought. Then he yelled; "BOTH OF YOU SETTLE DOWN NOW!". Both Donald and Goofy froze. Goofy holding Donald in his hands. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention..." "HEARTLESS!" screamed Donald and Goofy. There was a Large Body behind Sora. "Eh-hunh? OW!" Cried Sora as the huge heartless whacked him over the head. "That hurt, ya know!" he said, drawing his Keyblade. "Yaagh!" screamed Donald, casting Fire and Blizzard spells like they were going out of fashion. Goofy began a mad dash at the Large Body, while Sora slashed hard and at full force. It seemed like nothing could hurt it. Then, Sora remembered: Hit a Large Body in the back! Sora jumped on its shoulders, then jumped off, but the heartless swung around, smacking him into a wall. He was unconscious. It turned its back to Donald and Goofy, and began a battering charge at the now helpless Sora. Right before it got to him, Donald cast a thunder spell, and the heartless fell to the ground and disappeared. "What are we gonna do about Sora?" Donald asked. Goofy picked him up and started walking towards District 2, where Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith would be. "Hey, where do ya think you're goin'!" Screamed Donald, but followed right along.

About an hour later, Sora came to. Leon and Yuffie were standing around him. "So you're finally awake!" Yuffie said. "We've been waiting for like AGES to see you again! And there you are, but you're ASLEEP! What a letdown." Leon didnt say anything. Sora looked around, but Donald and Goofy weren't anywhere to be found. "Wheres Donald and Goofy?" he asked Yuffie. She laughed. "Oh! They went looking for Riku and Kairi. They said they would be in the third district. You're lucky you have such great friends... I used to..."

* * *

Chapter 3! Tension is building... chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. The Past

Chapter four: Four chapters in one day? Thats good in my book! Oh, and sorry my chapters are so short. There's gonna be a lot of chapters hopefully. ;).

Oh, yeah, and Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Squaresoft, Sony, or Disney. Wouldn't it be weird if someone here DID own some of them?

* * *

Traverse Town-

"What do you mean, USED to have friends? You still have Leon and Aerith!" Sora said to Yuffie. The ninja replied, "Well, yeah... but when I was with Cloud and everyone else, I didn't have so much to live up to. Everyone was about the same. Then, we... well, kinda fell apart. Cloud works now as a mercenary, Vincent is I-dunno-where, and everyone else... well... kinda broke apart." She left the room, locking the door behind her. "I never knew Yuffie could be that emotional..." murmured Sora. Aerith suddenly walked in saying "Oh, but she can be. Not usually, though. Ever since they all broke apart, her life fell apart."Sora said "Is that why all three of you live together? To support one another?"

"Well... uhm... not exactly. That's partly why..." She rattled her head. "You wouldn't understand. Maybe another time."

"Hey! But-!" Sora started, but Aerith clapped her hand around his mouth. "Don't say a word..."

So Sora was silent. He didn't talk about it ever again. "Now, weren't you going to find you're friends?" Aerith asked. This was a hard question to answer. If he said 'Yeah, Donald and Goofy are probably waiting for me.', she might get the impression that Riku and Kairi aren't his friends. And same went for if he said, "Yeah, I better start looking for Riku and Kairi", so he just replied, "Yeah... well, I better get going. Its probably gonna take a while." Sora winked at her.

As he was leaving, Aerith grinned. "Hee hee... he's smart."

Traverse Town- 3rd District

As Sora pushed through the huge doors leading towards the Third District, he heard something shuffle behind him. He whipped around, but no one was there. "Goofy? Donald? Was that you? Hello?" but everything else was silent, except for the low hum of the street lamps. Sora slowly drew his Keyblade. He remembered his shadow... always creeping around the corner, so he stepped out of the light of the streetlamp. He didn't know what kind of destruction that huge heartless could cause here. Sora cried, "Goofy! Donald! C'mon!"

Sora shouted again, "Goofy! Donald! Where are you?". But someone grabbed him and clapped their hand over his mouth. "Shhhhh!" The person said. Then, he or she said, "Sora? How'd you get here?" Sora knew that voice. It was Theo.

* * *

Ooh! Another reunion! What happens next? I know, you don't! Ha ha ha! Ok, that was just mean. But ill add the next chapter soon. ;) 


	5. Secret

Chapter 5 is here. Finally. OK, so It wasn't THAT long.

Traverse Town-Third District-

"Theo? How did you get here?" Sora exclaimed. "Finally, a familiar face besides Donald and Goofy!" Theo laughed. "Yeah. Same here. But who are those Donald and 'Goofy' people anyway? Old friends of yours?" Sora scratched his neck, a little nervous to introduce them. He was afraid that Goofy or Donald might accidentally let something slip about previous adventures, or the Heartless. "Um... er, yeah, kinda... they're supposed to be around here somewhere. One of them's a duck, Donald, and Goofy... um... I dunno what Goofy is!"

"Well then, shouldn't we start looking?" Theo asked. Sora didn't know where to look... he and Theo leaned up against a wall to think for a minute, and the wall collapsed. Theo was terrified, his neck-long messy blonde hair standing on end, his nicely tanned face now a pale white. "Dang, what did you do!" questioned Sora. "What did I do? What did YOU do? I didn't do anything!" The other boy said. They both turned around to look at the damage, and it turned out that the fallen wall turned out to be an entryway to a room. "Daaang, Theo. Whatever you did, I'm not so sure I'm gonna be glad you did...". They both stepped into the room, and just as they did, the wall rebuilt itself behind them. Sora sighed. "Oh, all the editors do that to scare the people in the story.

**Me: HEY! You can't do that! Cheaters! (Presses the rewind button and erases that part of the script.) HA! I WIN! EDITOR OVER CHARACTERS! HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

Back to the story, Sora cried "What th-... it rebuilt itself! (**Me: I rock.)**". Theo gasped. "That can't be good. Can't you bust open the wall with that key-shaped metal bar you're holding?"

Sora realized he was holding the Keyblade still... uh-oh... "Um... y-yeah, I guess I c-could..." he said, stuttering. Theo got suspicious. "What's it for, anyway?"

"Oh... nothing in particular... I've just kinda grown attached to it..."

"Ah, I see..." Theo responded.

**Me: TOO MANY SCRIPT CHANGES! Jeez, im having to change so much stuff from the original draft... because soon I'm going to have to introduce the new character... NO, I didn't say anything! Nothing at all! Hint, hint, his name is Boca.**

"Stop interrupting, voice from nowhere!" Sora screamed. "Anyway, theres like some kind of inscription on the wall over here...". It was a diagram of the power of he five trinities shaped in a star. Sora brushed some of the dust off of it, rubbing his hands on the old tome, and the five corners lit up. Then they all shot a beam at the center of the star, and produced a small scroll of some type, that almost looked like a map. "What's that?" Theo asked.

"I dunno... And I don't know if I DO wanna know...


	6. Masked

Chapter 6. How many to go? I don't know. You confuse me with these questions, you do. Is me me? Is you me? Or am I talking to me? Im confused.

?-Traverse Town.

Sora smashed down the wall that caged he and Theo in for a short while, and jumped on through. Then, he remembered one place they didn't look: Merlin's house. "Quick, I know where Donald and Goofy might be!" he said, grabbing Theo's shirt and pulling him along. Theo laughed. "Guess I don't have to be quick with you around!" Then Theo fell down face first in the dirt. "OW! That kinda hurt, y'know... I think I'll run on my own from now own." He said, mouth chock-full of mud. Anyway, Sora and Theo came to the door with the flame picture. Sora cast a quick Fire spell, and went right inside.

As they stepped in, a voice shouted "STOP!".

A man came flying down from atop the entrance, a white mask on his face, brown monk-looking robes and a bow in his hand, along with arrows strapped to his back. "I am Boca of the Ten Faces, Legendary Archer." The stranger said. Sora laughed. "Never heard of ya'.". Boca nearly collapsed with embarrassment. "Why, you ignorant little brat... I'll take you easily!" Theo laughed also. "If you're so high-and-mighty, why do you hide your face with that mask? I would think such a _legendary_ archer would want everyone to know who it was, dontcha think Sora?" "Yeah!" Sora replied. But they both could tell Boca was about to blow a blood vessel. "Gah... why... you... Raaaaagh!" The archer began firing at point blank, just barely missing Theo and Sora. "Dang! He's fast!" Theo shouted as he drew his weapon of choice, a huge sword he carried on his back. "Hwaaaa!" He yelled as he swung the brutish weapon at Boca. It struck him full on, but seemed not to hurt him. His robes were torn, but not a scratch! _How?_, Theo thought. "Aha! You didn't know it, did you? Each one of my masks holds a special attribute, and my White mask provides me with protection! Now, for my blue mask: Rapid fire!" The mask on his face turned from white to blue, and Boca began firing rapidly as ever. But Sora leaped into the air, and smashed the mask into pieces. "Ah, no! Well, no matter, eight masks left! My white one's drained. Switch to my green mask: speed!

Boca now moved so quickly, Sora and Theo could barely see where he was. Sora quickly casted stop, and got up close and tore the mask right off his face. "Gah! My masks are depleting fast! Seven left. Ah well, switch to my yellow mask: intangebility (cant touch)!" "Aw, shut up already!" Theo yelled as he swung again, but it went right thru him. The only part that wasnt untouchable was the yellow face-mask. Theo punched through it, cracking and crumbling it. "No! Only six left!" Sora laughed. "No... two!" . He held up a red mask, a tiger striped mask, a black mask, and a light purple mask.

"Nooo! Stop! Gah... resort to my orange mask: Shadow!" Boca now laughed. He had turned completely black, and walked right through Sora and Theo. Then, he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Sora yelled. But he was quickly answered. A wooden staff smacked Theo in the back of the had. "Oof!" He cried, but quickly whipped around and knocked the orange mask off with his hand. Boca shouted "No! One mask left... Golden mask: invisibility!" As the archer put on the last mask, he disappeared again. They couldn't even see the mask now. He was gone, completely gone. Theo and Sora heard his footsteps pounding out into the distance.

Chapter 6 DONE. CHAPTER 7SOON.


	7. Revealed

Well, here be Chapter 7. 7 chapters already? Shooooooot. (Count all the o's in that word. Hee hee.) Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1. I'm too lazy to write it over again.

Merlins House-Traverse Town

Boca had left a card of some sort. It was a king of spades from a deck of cards, and it had writing on it. It said "Don't think this is the end, Sora. I will find you, and I WILL get you." Sora chuckled. "Yeah, I'll bet he says that to everyone. He was a bit eccentric, I don't think he could win a battle."

**Me: You cant use big words like eccentric! It's not in the script!**

"Hey! Voice from nowhere! I'm a free spirit!" Sora screamed as he was tossed across the room and back like a rag doll by a mysterious force.

**Me: Did you feel that, just now? I have supreme power over you. SUPREME. Now obey me and go on with the fic.**

Sora started yelling big words like "Onomonapia", and "Supercalafragilisticexpealadoscious"

**Me: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Continue the fic!**

Sora ran his hand through his hair. "Im only doing it for the sake of my popularity. (Fangirls: He's so dreamy...) Anyway, maybe Donald and Goofy may have gone to Merlin for some answers. Lets check there." Sora told Theo. Theo nodded, and started hopping across the stones toward the beaten up shack the wizard called a house. As Sora and Theo pulled the curtains aside to enter the house, Donald shouted "Sora!... And some guy we don't know." Goofy nudged Sora and whispered "Hey, who's that scruffy guy with you?" Theo heard him though. "Hey! I am NOT scruffy, and my names Theo. Me and Sora DID live on the same island for a while. "Gawrsh, I see. Oh, Sora! We found out what happened to Geppetto's house!" "Yes..." said the wizened voice of Merlin.

"It was sucked into a heartless portal that appeared above Traverse Town about two weeks ago. Ever since then, they've been gone."

"What's a heartless?" Theo questioned, getting suspicious of Sora again. "Sora, do you know something I don't know?" Donald, Goofy, and Sora all gulped. Sora sighed. "Okay, I've been hiding lots of stuff from you for a while. The key-shaped metal bar I use to fight is actually a Keyblade, and..." All four of them sat down and talked for a long time. Sora explained how the Keyblade and keyholes worked while Donald and Goofy explained to Theo about the heartless. They talked for about an hour before Theo kind of understood. "I get it... so the Heartless are created from the darkness in peoples hearts, and Sora's Keyblade is used to vanquish them! Right?" "Pretty much" Donald said. "Only Sora's not so great at the vanquishing part." he teased.

"Hey! Just for that, I won't show you what me and Theo found!" Donald was puzzled. "What? What did you find? Tell me! Pleeeeease!" Sora laughed. "Nope! Showing it to everyone but you!" Donald pouted. As Sora revealed the scroll to Merlin, the magician gasped. "No... its...

You wont know what it is till the next chapter! Hee hee hee hee! You hate me for tormenting you, I can sense it out there.


	8. Revealed pt 2

Chapter 8. Hopefully these ignorant characters used in my fic obey me.

Diclaimer: I don't own any part of Squaresoft or Disney. Or do I? Ha ha ha ha no I don't.

Merlins House-Traverse Town

"It cant b-be..." Merlin stuttered, "It's the Trinity Map...! Ancients said that this was lost forever, but now you've found it!" Sora didn't know what to say. He was too confused to say anything anyways. Theo, curious as ever, asked "What's the Trinity Map?" Merlin chuckled. "Ahh... it's a long story..."

Everyone took a seat around Merlin's round table. "It was 1,000 years ago... when the five Great Trinity masters sealed away the forbidden Keyblade, the Trinity Blade. It was said to hold immense power like no other Keyblade. It was said to be able to make or break the world." Merlin explained. "Only the holder of the five trinities could wield it. To gain the power of the five trinities, you must seek out and defeat the Guardian of that trinity. This scroll you have here is a map to where each trinity Guardian is located. See?" The mage said, pointing to the map. "The colors indicate which Guardian it is. After defeating all of them, supposedly you can break the crystal seal placed on the Trinity Keyblade. The first guardian is in Wonderland, the green Guardian. Then, the next one will be revealed after the first is beaten.

Sora sighed. "Guess that means you're coming along too, Theo. Maybe we'll even find Amy."

Theo laughed. "She's probably locked up in some cage by now."

Merlin then interrupted, saying "But be careful. Sometimes the Guardians use their power to deceit you, or mislead you.

"Aw, we'll be fine." murmured Theo. Merlin sighed. "I hope so..."

Gummi Ship-Traverse Town

As Goofy, Donald, Sora and Theo were in the ship, they had been talking. Theo said that he had seen a big black orb-looking thing above town a couple weeks back, but he thought it was a cloud. Donald was outraged. "ARE CLOUDS PITCH BLACK, AND DO THEY HAVE DARKNESS FLOWING FROM IT!" he screamed. Theo scratched his head. "No... not any I've ever seen."

Chapter 8 is done...

YAY!


	9. Welcoming

Chapter nine. Hopefully chapter 10 comes today also. ;)

Wonderland

Theo, Sora, Donald and Goofy had just landed in Wonderland, only to be welcomed by the Queen of Heart's guards and the Queen herself. "Ah, I see, Sora has returned. You owe me for destroying my court room at your last visit. Guards! Seize them!"

Card guards rushed everywhere, even before the four got to step off the ship. Sora sighed. "Her again... Guess we'll have to take care of the guards again, right?" "Right!" replied the other three. Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Theo all jumped off the Gummi ship, with weapons in hand. The card guards went down pretty easy. A few strokes of the blade and they would fall unconscious. Donald cast thunder, a weak spell, but it still caused wide-spread damage. What was going on? The Queen of Hearts chuckled. "Oh, did I show you my newest addition o the squad of guards? The King of Spades! Bwaaaahahahahah! He drains power from the guards and uses it on himself!" The huge machine walked into the room. It had flails as weapons, and spiked armor. The mechanical menace began a mad dash at Goofy, and knocked him aside. Sora struck it from behind, and one of its weapons dropped out of its hands. The weapon moved around for a second or two, then fell apart.

"That's it!" Sora exclaimed. "If we hit it from behind, it'll fall apart piece by piece! Donald, Goofy, Theo! Hit the King in the back!" It wasn't so easy though, as the King would usually look around his back, and then begin a spinning frenzy of weapons. Theo jumped in the air and knocked one of the arms off, while Goofy rammed it from the behind, knocking the last weapon off.

With every blow, the machine would fall apart more, as the Queen cried. "No! My, beautiful creation... sob sob sob... waaaah!" . But, apparently the King of Spades had a last resort. It exploded, knocking everyone in range down, even the Queen of Hearts.

After it was all over, Sora pulled out the trinity map. "Donald, can you read this?" he asked. Donald took it out of Sora's hands and viewed it for a second. "Hunh... it says that the green guardian is in the forest, but it doesn't pinpoint where. Probably if we get close it will tell us.

Chapter 9, _fini_. French for finished.


	10. Jester

Chapter 10. Drum-roll please! First encounter with the Trinity Guardians!

Lotus Forest-Wonderland

Theo, Sora, Goofy, and Donald had been walking for about an hour when they finally came to a door. "About time!" Donald said. "STOP!" yelled a voice. Sora laughed. "I think we all know who it is."

**Me: No you don't.**

He laughed again. "Yeah I do."

**Me: No you DON'T!**

Sora started getting scared. "B-but I do!"

**Me: Just pretend you don't! Now continue, PLEASE.**

"About time he was nice" Sora murmured before he was thrown into a tree by a mysterious invisible force. "Who is that masked figure anyway?" Theo wondered.

**Me: About TIME someone gets their script right around here.**

The 'masked figure' was Boca. "It is I, Boca, of the now FEW masks thanks to you, Sora!" Boca cried. "But this time im not using a bow! Im using a sword! Think you can beat me?" But Sora just blew him off. "Ohh... sure you can... very scary!". Boca growled. "Grrrr... I'll show you! Green mask! Speed!" The masked (supposedly) warrior started a lunge at Sora at full speed, but Donald quickly cast stop. He laughed. "That'll teach you!" Theo then picked him up in the pose he was in, and took a rope and hung him from a tree by his outstretched foot. All four then left and walked into the door. Boca started weeping. "Guys? Guuuuuuys? Where are you sobsobsob"

When they entered the door, the marker on the map started glowing and pointed in the direction they were walking. Theo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy kept walking till they came to a ladder which went up, and up, and up, and up. After an hour of climbing, they were all tired and thirsty. A voice from nowhere said "Whats this? Do I see someone with their defense down in the territory of the Jester?" Sora heard a jingle from behind him, but the next thing he knew was he was on the floor struggling to get up. The Guardian appeared then. "I am Artemis, the Jester, and the Green Trinity guardian!" The joker yelled. He had a hat with bells, white and blue clothing, and a special armlet of some sort that dimly glowed green. The jester spoke again. "I am teacher of resistance. If you can beat me, then you truly are worthy of the Green Trinity!"

Next chapter is pretty much all fighting, no talk. :) :) I like those chapters but can barely find a place to place them. Oh, and Boca seems a little out of his league, doesn't he?


	11. Jester pt2

Jester pt.2. Im having fun with this part. :)

Guardian Room-Wonderland

The guardian gave a gleeful laugh, then disappeared.

The only way you could tell where he was was by the jingle of the bells on his hat. Again, Sora was struck down by the jester's weapon, a whip. Then disappeared. _Dang, I cant see him!_ _How do I fight something I cant see?_ Then, he remembered something. "Donald! Cast Stop!" And the enigmatic duck did so, but the jester still didn't appear. All that was seen of him was the faint glow of his armlet, and the tinkle of the bells filled the air. Sora needed a moment to think.

Then, a jingle noise. Sora whipped around and smacked the joker with his Keyblade. "Ow!" Cried the Guardian. "Heh... you won't be so lucky next time!" He disappeared again. Then, Goofy got whapped from the side. "Gawrsh!" he yowled. Then, Theo was knocked down. But Sora reacted and threw his Keyblade near Theo, smacking the jester again. "Ow! How you keep hitting me is bedazzling. But luck, I tell you! Luck!" Sora grabbed the Keyblade, but was knocked down again, and the Keyblade thrown out of his hand. Theo caught it, and tried throwing it to Sora, but the Guardian caught it in midair. The joker laughed. "Ah... what's this? A weapon of yours in my possession? so-" But was interrupted because Theo kicked him in the back. "Heh... can't my guard down!" And with that, the Jester disappeared. Theo was whipped from behind, and whipped several more times before, letting out small yelps of pain. Sora cried "Theo! Give me your sword!" And right before he went unconscious, Theo slid it towards Sora, and Sora threw it at where the Jester was standing. It smashed him near his hand. "Ha! Hardly scratched me!" But he was wrong. As the joker went to disappear, he couldn't. His armlet had been smashed. "Gah! This is all wrong!" He cried as he begun a mad dash at Sora. Sora jumped over him, stole the Keyblade from his hands, and smacked the Jester in the back again. But this time, the Jester reacted. He quickly turned around and went to whip Sora, but Sora held up his blade in a guard motion. The whip got tied up around the Keyblade. Sora tossed the whip down, and said "Are you done yet?" The Jester fell to his knees and laughed. "Ha... not yet. Im not out of weapons!". He pulled out a deck of cards, and showed them to everyone. "This is my enchanted deck. Indestructible, yet beatable. So, if you're ready, I draw the Card of Swords!"

The jester started glowing red slightly, and seemed to be more powerful. He was still pretty fast without the armlet. He got right in front of Sora and knocked him to the ground. Then, Donald went down. But Goofy came right around and swung his shield like a discus at the joker. The red glow faded. "Gah... nevertheless, ill be fine. Then, I draw my second card! Card of Beasts!" As he drew his card, a lion appeared next to them. Donald cast Stop on the lion, but it didn't stop him from snarling and growling. Sora knocked the lion aside. "Third card! Card of Lightning!"

A huge cloud now covered the ceiling, and lightning rained down from it. But Sora used his Keyblade as a lightning rod, and stored electric energy in it, then bashed the Jester. The Jester was temporarily paralyzed, so Sora grabbed the Jester's deck of cards and pocketed them. "All out of weapons now, are we?" Donald laughed.

The Guardian fell to his knees. "Heh... I guess you're right. Im all out of weapons. You have rightly gained the power of the Green Trinity. In battle, I taught you the tactics of not just using you're sight, and to be prepared for anything at all. You figured out most of my attacks and used them against me. You truly are good, all of you." The Jester picked up the pieces of his smashed armlet and emitted a green glow from his hands. All the pieces came together, and formed the artifact again. "Here, take this as recognition that you've beaten me." He handed the armlet to Sora. The Jester laughed. "After all this time, I had never faced anyone... thought I was unbeatable... guess not. The armlet will grant you temporary invisibility when you tap it. Use it wisely." The jester hen disappeared, one last time, in a puff of smoke.

As Theo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked back to the Gummi ship, Theo asked "What all happened in there after I was knocked out?" Donald, Goofy, and Sora all gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 will be coming soon, so watch out! 


	12. Rivalry

Chapter 12. Oh, and (Anonymous) ?- I thought it was kinda funny myself, placing me in the chapters. And yeah, I update pretty fast, chapter 13s coming soon!

Gummi Ship

Theo started to think about Amy and Kairi, and Riku. _Where could they be, _he thought to himself. "So where to next, Sora?" Donald asked. Sora thought for a moment, and then said "Olympus Coliseum. That's where we're going.". Goofy was a little confused. "But why, Sora? There's nothing really we need to see there..." Sora laughed. "Yeah, but I want a rematch with Cloud. And I'm gonna win this time!" Now Donald laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourself. You remember what happened last time! You got pummeled so badly-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Pummeled so badly I could barely lift my Keyblade. But I'm better now! I've learned to handle it. Ok?" "Ok, I guess..." Donald sighed.

Olympus Coliseum

Sora, Theo, Donald, and Goofy jumped off the Gummi ship. Theo was amazed by the humongous statues, carvings, and pretty much all of Olympus Coliseum. He stuttered, "S-so you guys h-have been h-here a-a lot?" Sora laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. Me, Donald, and Goofy used to come here all the time. Battle Hercules, beat Hades, stuff like that." Sora sounded like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Man, what I would do to be like that..." Theo said to himself, so low no one heard him. Sora knocked on the huge doors that led into the hall where Phil always was, and walked right in. "Hey champ!" Phil said. "Who's the new guy?" He asked, pointing to Theo. Sora scratched his neck. "Um... this is an old friend of mine. His names Theo." Phil pounded his fists together, saying "Is he any good at fightin'? He don't look like it." "Why you-!" Theo yelled, while Goofy, Donald, and Sora held him back by the arms. Theo got angrier by the second. "I can fight just as well as Sora can!" Phil fell over laughing. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Have you slayed a Heartless before, all by yourself?"

Theo looked down. "No... but I've never gotten the chance!"

Right after Theo said that, loud footsteps could be heard from outside. "What's that noise?" Donald screamed. All five of them rushed outside to see what it was:

It was Riku, with a large force of Heartless behind him.

Riku's hair had gotten longer, and was now a dark gray. He was wearing a black chestplate, but it wasn't armor. It was like a guard. He also had his Dark Keyblade in his hand. Something wasn't right."Long time no see, Sora. What has it been, a year?" Riku said, running his hand through his hair. Sora said, "Yeah, I would think so. Why didja come here?" Riku laughed. "To take care of you, of course! Im after the Trinity Keyblade too, so I guess that makes us rivals. I've taken out the Green Guardian already." Donald gave Riku a dirty look. "What do you mean 'taken care of'? You mean beaten him?" Riku sneered. "No... taken care of... permanently..." He let out a small laugh. Sora got angrier than he had ever been. "Why... you... you're not Riku! But whoever you are, you're going down!"He said, drawing his Keyblade. Then, he looked at Theo and said "You've never battled a Heartless, right? Well, here's your chance!" "Yeah!" Theo replied, drawing his sword. "And I never got to meet Riku, and I'm not thinkin' this was a good way to."

OOH! Surprising twist, eh? Cant wait till next chapter.


	13. Rivalry pt2

Chapter 13... Unlucky 13... Its unlucky Sora and Riku have to fight in the thirteenth chapter which is unlucky anyway! TOO MANY CONNECTIONS.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Squaresoft, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts.

Olympus Coliseum

Riku began charging at Sora, while the Heartless went at Theo, Donald, and Goofy. Riku yelled "Im the rightful owner of that Keyblade and you know it! So why don't you hand it over!" "Never!" cried Sora as their blades clashed against one another. Riku laughed. "Persistent little whelp, aren't you? Just like always." He jumped back and lunged for Sora, his dark Keyblade outstretched. Sora dodged the attack, jumped behind Riku and slashed him in the back. "Hah, off guard, are you?" But Riku whipped around and knocked him down. "Same goes for you!" Riku said.

Theo was downing Heartless everywhere, fueled with anger from Phil saying he couldn't slay a Heartless. _I'll show him! _Was all that was going through Theo's mind. He slashed right through one Heartless, then turned around and whacked another two. He spun around with his blade outstretched and knocked all of them in a wide range away from him, then dove at one of them. The Shadow disappeared in a wisp of smoke like all Heartless do when they're downed.

Donald and Goofy took care of Heartless pretty quickly also. Their favorite trick was to set Goofy's shield on fire, then Goofy spinning like a tornado while holding the shield. It knocked out tons of Heartless, but also burnt Goofy's hands a little bit. Also, Goofy would throw Donald into the air and Donald would cast Thunder. He would use the staff as a lightning rod, collect electrical energy, and use the staff as an electrical pole weapon when he got to the ground.

Sora and Riku were still at each-other's throats, blades clashing, punches flying, emotions showing. Sora couldn't believe that after a year of worrying that Riku wasn't alive, that they would be fighting. Riku leaped in the air and his Keyblade began glowing. He hung in the air for a few seconds, and then a beam of darkness shot from the dark Keyblade. Sora deflected the beam and it bounced off his Keyblade into one of the huge statues. The monstrous depiction crumbled and fell, smashing Heartless and nearly Riku. Then, Sora realized: The Heartless weren't attacking Riku. But why? "You seem a little confused, old friend. It seems you're puzzled by the fact that Heartless aren't attacking me." Riku laughed. "I have gained power over them. They fear me, and in that matter, will work for me. But, it seems it's time to take my leave." "Hey! I didn't say you could go!" Sora yelled. "Come back!"

As Riku was leaving, all the Heartless disappeared. Riku then said "I have Kairi. If you want her, follow me... if you dare." Then laughed.

Sora fell to his knees and began crying. "No... how... could he?"

Chapter 13s done.

Sorry it took me so long to post. ;)


	14. Aftermath

Okay, sorry its taken me so long to put chapters up. Please bear with me.

Olympus Coliseum

Theo was trying to cheer Sora up. "Don't worry, we'll find her. And don't worry about Riku, either. If that's as strong he is, then we won't have a problem." But Sora turned around and snapped "No! That wasn't a tenth of how much damage he could've done!" Theo looked around. One of the warrior statues had crashed down, creating a huge crater in the ground. Torches were knocked down. There was a hole in the ceiling of the hall of champions. Rubble was scattered everywhere. But Riku left a small note on a piece of paper that said "Hollow Bastion". Theo picked it up and said "What's that supposed to mean?" Sora grabbed the note and said "Thats where Kairi's gonna be."

"What? We can't go to Hollow Bastion!" Donald exclaimed. Sora started getting angry again. "And why not? Thats where Kairi is!"

All of the sudden, Phil interrupted and said "Does THIS belong to you?", pointing to a long blonde-haired girl. It was Amy. "Apparently shes been here the whole time HIDING from an evil goat man. Who do you think it was?" Amy pointed at Phil. "YOU'RE the evil goat man! Ewwwww! He's got horns!" Theo walked up to Amy and said. "Where'd you come from? Where have you been?" Amy nodded her head back and forth. "Questions, questions, questions. Isn't there somewhere we can sit down?"

Sora laughed. "Look around you, Amy. Do you SEE anywhere to sit down?" . The blonde gasped. "Sora, you're here too? Gee, what a coincidence!" Then Theo laughed. "It's no coincidence, Amy... c'mon, we'll explain later. Right now we have somewhere we need to go, right Sora?" Sora nodded his head. "Yeah. Lets go." "Hey! WAIT! You're leaving? Without me!" Donald screamed. Goofy chuckled. "If you don't hurry up they will!"

Over Arabia (Where Aladdin was)-Gummi Ship

"I get it... Ok, so I don't get it. Heartless are things coming after that weird sword of yours, Sora, and the Trinities... uh... ?" Amy was confused. "Don't worry about it. You'll get it soon enough." Sora told her. As they were talking, lights all over the ship we're flashing red. "WARNING-ENERGY LOW. RECHARGE IMMEDIATELY." The monitor read. But it was too late. The ship was already headed downwards towards Arabia. "We're gonna crash!" Donald screamed.

Chapter 14 is over. Okay, Im running out of funny comments for the end of the chapters... think... think!


	15. Save

Aw, jeez... I know what happens for the next few chapters, but I'm starting to get Writers Block... NO! Can't stop now! (Drinks a jug of coffee). YAATAAAAAAH!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any part of Disney, Kingdom Hearts, or Squaresoft, or any related companies to Squaresoft or Disney. And I'm not really planning on it either.

"We're gonna crash!" Donald screamed. The Gummi ship barreled into the ground, creating a long path of destruction. When the five of them stepped out of the ship, angry salespeople were yelling and observing the wreckage. "Aw, great. Stuck here in the desert with an angry mob of people. Just GREAT." Sora said, exhausted and exasperated. "I give up" he sighed. Goofy took a quick good look at the ship and said "Well... we're gonna be here for a couple days. It'll take a few days for it to regain full energy." Amy yelled, "A few DAYS? I doubt we'll LIVE a few days, looking at this situation."

The mob of angry people started getting closer and closer. Theo started shouting "Back! There's nothing to see here, okay?" But Sora doubted anyone heard him. Most of the mob were holding large brutal things like clubs, torches, and other things. "Im guessing this is the time we run?" Amy said quietly "Yeah, I would think so!" Sora replied quickly as he jumped off the ship and began running. The four others did the same.

The five companions zig-zagged through market stalls, alleys, and barricades, but this didn't stop the angry people. Eventually Amy, Theo, Donald, Sora, and Goofy came to a dead end. "Gawrsh! What do we do now!" Goofy cried. A voice from above their heads said "Up here! Quickly!" A rope came down from a window, and everyone jumped on it and climbed up, figuring wherever it lead was better than where they were now. As the five got into the house, Donald realized it looked familiar. Then, he said "Hey! This is Aladdin's house!" The voice that had saved them chuckled. "Yeah, but guess who!" The genie appeared, just like a snap of your fingers. Then, the genie looked outside at the angry mob of people and noticed their weapons. "Aw, well thats not vewy nice!" He cooed, then snapped his fingers and the weapons turned into bouquets of flowers. "Ah... well thats better!"

Sora was confused. "So... where's Aladdin?"

The genie looked down, like he was sad. "Well, he said that something was threatening Agrabah, and so he left with the magic carpet to see what it was. But that was a month ago, and I haven't heard from the guy since."

Chapter... 15? Right? I think so...


	16. Storm

Sorry its taking so long for me to get out all the chapters... I've still been getting writers block.

Aladdin's House-Agrabah

Amy was confused (as always). "Who's Aladdin? And why is he here? When did he get here? How?"

**Me: Amy, stop asking so many questions. Too many people messing up the script as it is.**

The genie, still looking at the ground, said "Well, ya' see..." But Sora interrupted. "Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed the Trinity Map's glowing?"

"Trinity wha...?" The genie questioned. "Never heard of that Trinity who-whatcha-ma-callit" A familiar voice said "Hand over the map... and I might not hurt you..." Theo laughed. "I know that voice... Boca, yet again, it seems." The masked figure fell down from the ceiling, near one of the windows. "You're all smarter than I thought. Well, I've come for the Trinity Map. Hand it over. Now." "Un-hunh. Like we would do that?" Amy giggled. Boca growled "Why you inferior little... wha?" Amy had pushed the "legendary archer" out the window. For a few seconds, screaming and yellling. Then, a THUD, and silence. A few minutes later, "I'lll get you! I SWEAR upon my father!"

Sora looked out of the window and said "Yeah, un-hunh, that's great. Now run along, we have a pressing matter at hand."

The Genie continued, "As I was saying before that weird guy interrupted... Aladdin supposedly at the outskirts of Agrabah, looking for something. I think we should go and find him. Anyone with me?" Everyone in the room raised their hands except Donald. "What?" The enigmatic duck asked.

It was a long trek to even the outskirts of the desert city. After a few hours of walking (or floating in the Genie's case), a small sandstorm kicked up. Sora and the others would just have to withstand it, though. They had gone too far to give up now. Soon, and they all knew this, the sandstorm would get more monstrous and winds would pick up. The six would have to find shelter for the night. But they had looked for hours, and not any luck. Donald fell down on his back. "Ahh... this water feels so good... ooh, and the smoothies...so luscious..." Theo looked at Donald. "What ARE you talking about? You're seeing things."

As they went on, conditions got worse. Everyone was getting tired, and hungry. Goofy then pointed out that the white trinity mark on the Trinity Map was glowing very brightly. "Sora look! The Trinity Map!" Sora took a quick look at the map. "Uh... the map says the White Trinity Guardian is right in front of me... but I don't see..."

Then, a dusty figure jumped out of the sand. The figure spoke "I am Storm, White Trinity Guardian, and master of speed. If you want to beat me, better be quick on your feet!" The Guardian had messy blonde hair, a huge boomerang, and a ragged t-shirt and jean shorts.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be sore and spinning!" Storm laughed.

Bum-bum-bum... chapter 16


	17. Storm pt2

The white trinity guardian, Storm. This should be interesting.

Outskirts of Agrabah-Agrabah

The Guardian pounced into a stance that showed he was about to throw the monstrous boomerang. He tossed it at Sora, and Sora tried to block it. But sora didn't think it would hit him so fast. He was knocked down into the sand. Storm laughed. "What's the matter? Didn't think Ejuna's boomerang was fast?"

Theo scratched his head. "Uhhhhh... Ejuna? Who-da-whacha-wha?"

The Guardian had a blank expression on his face. "Bwahahaha!" he laughed. "You don't know Ejuna? Bwahahahah! Doesn't anyone here know of the great craftsman Ejuna?" But n one made a sound. Storm put a hand on his head. "Aw, jeez... history teachers these days ain't so great after all... All of Ejuna's weapons are infused with a color of the trinity of the owner. So, mine is infused with the power of the White Trinity, speed."

"I think I get it!... I don't get it..." Amy said.

"Anyway, enough chitchat. Are we here to battle, or here to sip coffee?" Storm exclaimed, as he threw his boomerang again at Sora. But this time, Sora realized there was a large hole at the center of the boomerang. Yet, it was too late. The keyblade-weilder was knocked down again.

Theo began a lunge at the Guardian, but Storm blew a gust of wind at him, knocking Theo back also. But this time, Storm was tricked. Donald and Goofy were right behind the Guardian, and they used one of their favorite tricks. The duck set Goofy's shield on fire, and then Goofy would throw it like a discus. The burning shield hit Storm smack-dab in the back. "Oof!" he cried. "Gah... you can't trick me again!"

Storm started kicking up dust with his feet. The strange thing was, his feet we're moving very fast. Amy pointed to the Guardian's shoes and said "Are they... uh, supposed to be doing that?"

In a few seconds, all of Storms's lower body turned into a dust tornado. He laughed. "Ha ha! Now you know why they call me storm!" He threw his boomerang again, but this time at Goofy. As Storm turned around to throw the large weapon, Theo slashed him in the back with his large sword. Storm fell to the ground, dazed for the moment. Donald cast "Stop!" on the White Trinity Guardian, but the Guardian picked himself up. "You think a simple spell can stop the Guardian of speed?" He swiftly ran to Donald and knocked him off his feet, grounding him a few feet away. Amy drew her staff and begun to heal Donald, but she was knocked down too. Her face turned a tomato red. "Why you...! I'll teach you to hit me! Take this! And this! And this and this and this!" Amy had begun a rampage at Storm, smacking and kicking and punching.

Sora laughed. "Hey Storm! We forgot to tell you! Never hit a girl, especially Amy!" But the Guardian retaliated and threw Ejuna's boomerang at Sora. This time, Sora ducked down, and when the boomerang went overhead, he stuck his Keyblade through the hole in the monstrous weapon. The boomerang spun around for moment, then stopped. Sora grabbed the boomerang and threw it at Storm. It knocked HIM off his feet, and grounded HIM a few feet away. Theo walked over to Storm and said "Feeling a little... slow?" Storm growled, but he couldn't move. "Wha... What? I can't move! Why?" Donald laughed. "When Sora threw your own weapon at you, I enchanted it with my Thunder spell in midair, making it paralyze on contact. Now, since your boomerang is on top of you, static cling holds you to the ground!" The Guardian was confused. "What holds me to static cling though? I thought there was sand all around..." But then he realized-The genie had created a slab of iron where Storm landed. "Oh, I see... Okay, you win." The gang pulled the boomerang off of Storm. The Guardian stood up, and stretched out his arms. "Ahhh... Somehow, it feels good to be beaten... Here, take my necklace... its imbued with the power of the White Trinity, speed. Pull it lightly, and it will grant you nearly unlimited speed." The Guardian handed the white necklace to Sora, but Amy snatched it out of his hands. "I'll take that! Hee hee!" She put it on, and giggled again. "It matches my white boots and gloves!" Storm waved goodbye, and disappeared into the sands.

As Sora, Theo, Amy, Goofy, and Donald started walking back to Agrabah, they told the Genie to have good luck finding Aladdin.

Hollow Bastion

Riku laughed gleefully. He had Aladdin chained up to a wall, and forced him to tell Riku where the White Trinity Guardian was. Every time Riku asked, Aladdin told him "I don't know!" But one time, the peasant of Agrabah said "Merlin will know!"

Chapter 17 done. 2 Guardians down (one permanently because of Riku. GRR!), 3 to go.


	18. Determination

Chapter 18. Doom-Doom-Doom. And... uh... the anonymous person who keeps signing as "?"... do you not want to reveal your identity? Or are you too lazy to log-in?

Gummi Ship

Sora, Amy, Goofy, Donald, and Theo had just left Agrabah, now headed towards Hollow Bastion. Amy was marveling the white necklace Storm gave as recognition of beating him, and she was angry that Sora wouldn't give her the green armlet. Sora leaned back in the captains seat and said "OK, Donald, so we're set for Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Right"

"You're sure?"

"Yup."

"Positively sure."

"Yup."

"Ok then!" Sora laughed. In his mind he knew that they were set to Hollow Bastion, but he knew Donald didn't want to go. The five would have to prepare for anything at all, even being suddenly unprepared. Sora was nervous though. _What's wrong with Riku? I haven't seen him for a year, yet he acts like this? This can't be Riku... it's someone else. I can feel it._ _And why did he want us to know where Kairi was? Is he luring us into a trap, like fish go after worms?_

Above Atlantica - Gummi Ship

It had been a day since they had landed on ground. The Warp Gummi was gummed up with sand, and could not function right, so they would have to go in manual. Theo saw that the Trinity Map was pointing ahead to the Red Trinity Guardian... pointing towards Halloween Town. The Blue Trinity mark on the map was also glowing, pointing towards Atlantica. Then, the Yellow Trinity Mark was pointing towards Hollow Bastion. "What should we do? Three Guardians, tyet we're going towards Hollow Bastion... I suggest we go to Halloween Town. We haven't had any food for a day, and we're out of water..." Donald remarked, scratching his neck.

Sora whipped around with a fire in his eyes. "No! Kairi's in Hollow Bastion! And if you guys aren't coming with me, then I'll go myself!" Goofy looked hard at Donald, and Donald looked hard at Goofy. "OK, we'll go to Kairi. But, the monsters are incredibly strong there. You better be ready." Donald said.

Hollow Bastion

The Gummi Ship slowly lowered itself down to a platform at the bottom of Hollow Bastion. A familiar voice echoed "So glad you could make it, Sora. And I see you brought your lackeys with you?" It was Riku, Keyblade already drawn and a few large Heartless behind him. But these Large Bodies weren't empty handed. One of them was holding Merlin, and the other Aladdin. The last one was holding Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora cried. "Sora!" Kairi yelled back. "Riku isn't himself! He's being used again! You have to-" But Riku interrupted and smacked Kairi. "Shut your mouth!" Kairi was knocked out cold.

Sora snapped.

His calm outer shell was smashed. "Yaaaaaaaagh!" He screamed, lunging at Riku. His eyes were red, and his relaxed stature had turned into a angry, determined man. Determined to defeat Riku, and get Kairi and his other friends back.

Chapter 18 folks.


	19. Light and Dark

Chapter 19, the 19th chapter. Chicken da China, da Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain starts tickin', you're watching X-Files with the lights on, with Donald Mason, aaaaand... I forget the rest. OK, onward to chapter 19!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, OR Squaresoft. I wish I did. But don't we all?

Hollow Bastion

Sora lunged at Riku, Keyblade outstretched, with Theo and Amy behind him, and Donald and Goofy against the Large Bodies holding Kairi, Aladdin, and Merlin. Riku drew his dark Keyblade and dashed at Sora. The two Keyblades struck, creating a blinding flash of light. When it was over, everything around Riku and Sora was black. "What'd you do?" Sora snapped. Riku folded his arms and laughed. "I can get out of here anytime I choose, along with you. But for now, it's a fight between you and ME." Riku's black pendant around his neck, and his Keyblade began glowing. RIku began chanting "Darkness, evil, and shadows craft, grant me with power, for the battle last!" Sora cried "What do you mean, battle last? Do you mean to..." Riku laughed. "You're right. Only one of us can get out of here, and it's gonna be me!"

Outside the black arena, the four companions were quite busy handling the heartless. "Where's Sora?" Theo cried. "I saw their Keyblades clash, and then nothing! What is going on?" Goofy picked Donald up and spun on his feet like a top, spinning the duck by his feet, while Donald cast fire, creating a flaming wheel. And Amy was putting her new necklace to great use, speeding around and to enemies. But they were still no match for the huge army of pitch-black Heartless.

Riku leapt into the air and shot a black beam out of his Keyblade as Sora dodge-rolled to the side and cast Blizzard. The Dark Keyblade wielder was shaken, but barely enough to do damage. He dashed towards Sora and slashed, but again Sora dodge rolled to the side and cried "Ars Arcanum!". He let loose a flurry of slashes, pounds, and blasts, and then jumped and shot a shiny beam out of the Light Keyblade. As the beam hit the wall of the black dome, a hole was ripped in it but was quickly filled with the black substance. "I see now!" He cried. Sora lunged for Riku again, but this time his Keyblade was glowing. As the two Keyblades hit, another huge flash of light was created, destroying the dark area. "What have you done? How'd you... But I... Graaagh!" Riku was enraged. He attacked with all the power in himself, kicking, slashing, cutting, dashing, and punching. Sora tapped his green amulet and cloaked himself immediately, and snuck up behind Riku.

Sora snatched the amulet around Riku's neck, and the Dark Keyblade wielder fell to the ground on his knees, moaning and crying. All the Heartless that Amy, Theo, Donald, and Goofy were fighting vanished into thin air, and the black amulet was shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, courtesy of Sora. Kairi ran over to him. "Sora!" she cried, as a teardrop ran down her face. "Kairi!" Sora replied. He clutched her in his arms and cried also. Riku, still weakened, staggered up. "You think I'm done?" He said violently. But it wasn't Riku's voice. It was Ansem. The body of Riku was becoming transparent and fading. "Im not going alone...!" He cried. Ansem grabbed Kairi's arm just before he vanished. "Sora!" She cried again. Sora grabbed her hand at the last moment, and both of them disappeared.

"...Sora?"Goofy asked. "SORA!"

BUM BUM BUM... Chapter 19


	20. Fox pt1

Hey, Im back everybody! YAY! OK, a elongated chapter 20!

Hollow Bastion

"SOOOORA! SOOOORA!" Goofy cried, but Donald was too helpless to even try. "Its no use… they're both gone… like the wind." He mumbled, but Goofy whipped around and said "NO! He's not gone forever! I know that If it had been me instead of Sora who got lost, that he would stop at nothing to find me! That means we have to do the same for Sora!" Theo jumped in and said, "Show of hands, everyone. Who says we go look for Sora?"

Everyone jumped in the air with their arms outstretched towards the dark gray sky above Hollow Bastion.

Gummi Ship – Above Halloween Town

"Hey," Donald said, "Lets try Halloween Town. More than likely if Sora got stranded here with Kairi he would be with Jack, right?" Amy shrugged. "Yes, I guess that would make sense…. But who is Jack?"

Halloween Town

As the crew jumped out of the Gummi Ship, they we're greeted by many unhappy townspeople. They all were wearing rag-tag clothing and carrying brutal weapons such as clubs, pitchforks, and other miscellaneous items. And the weirdest thing was that they all looked at Amy, Theo, Goofy, and Donald with blank gazes. Theo stuttered, "Uh… Guys? These people DON'T look too happy… or human for that matter…". As he finished the sentence, they began a charge towards the Gummi Ship. "AHHHHHH!" Donald screamed, as he ducked for cover. But right before the army of mindless villagers got to the four friends, there was a huge white flash, and then nothing…

Once everything came back into perspective, Amy, Theo, Donald and Goofy looked around. They were in the middle of a graveyard, upturned gravestones askew, and fresh topsoil overturned. Amy shuddered and said "Uh… can we… leave now…? Pleeease? This is really… freaky…" Theo sighed and put his hand on his head. "In short you're scared and want to run away screaming?" Amy nodded. "Then be my guest." Donald snorted.

"Not so fast…" Said a cold, scratchy voice.

"Whos there?" Theo yelled into the night as he drew his huge sword.

"I know what you are seeking… and I know how to get it…"

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

A faint figure appeared on top of one of the large gravestones. It was wearing drab-looking gray robes and had a purple necklace around its neck. It also carried a large staff wrapped in black cloths and beaded strings.

"I am Fox, Puppeteer of the Dead, and I am the Blue Trinity Guardian!"

Stay tuned… for chapter 21!


	21. Fox pt2

Oh man, I haven't updated this story in FOREVER!! Well, here goes nothing.

The wizened old man thumped his staff on the ground, making a loud "THWACK" sound. Right after, the ground began violently shaking. "Wh-what's going on!?" Amy screamed, trying to keep her balance in the ethereal earthquake. A shadowy white figure arose from one of the tombstones. It resembled a Heartless, but wasn't quite the same thing. It quirked through the air, slowly twitching. Donald screamed "We're not backing down! Goofy!", and as if on-cue, Goofy lifted him up and tossed him into the air, and Donald, with his staff readily pointing towards the sky, cast "Thunder!!".

A shrieking bolt of blue lightning hit Donald's staff, and he readily threw it at the Blue Trinity Guardian. The projectile spun towards him, but right as it was about to make a direct hit, it stopped in mid-air, an eerie blue glow surrounding it. He quickly dismissed it, waving a hand, and sending it directly towards Theo. He tried to fend it off with his enormous sword, but the electricity coursed through his blade and into him. He screamed in terror, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The old man cackled, quite satisfied with what he had done. Meanwhile, Amy had cloaked herself with the Green Amulet, and tried to sneak up on Fox. Right when she got behind him, he turned around and whacked her in the head with his staff, knocking her off her feet, but not enough to knock her out. Goofy tossed his shield, and it spun towards Fox, thwacking him upside the head before he could turn around. He stumbled to the ground trying to regain balance, but quickly Donald cast Blizzard, freezing the Guardian where he stood. "Now," Amy said, "Where is that odd ghost thing?". She looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, an invisible force lifted Amy up and tossed her across the graveyard, as she skid across the ground, and crashed into a tombstone.

"It's that ghost again!" Donald cried, launching a fireball towards the phantasmal figure. It nimbly dodged it, jittering through the air. Goofy attempted to launch his shield at the ghost, but it did nothing. The projectile simply flew through it, and fell to the ground with a "thump". The ghost launched itself at Goofy, surprisingly knocking him over. While the ghost was distracted, Donald screamed "Gravity!!", and the ghost was pushed down towards the ground, where he was swiftly beaten with numerous spells.

"Grrr... AARGGH!!" screamed the guardian as he broke out of his ice barrier. "You..."

"You..."

He fell down to his knees and chuckled.

"You've beaten me!"

Donald blinked. "What!?" he exclaimed, jumping up in the air. "You mean we WON!?" The guardian laughed again. "Yes, you've won. And, since you've beaten me...", he said slowly, and unwrapped a string of beads from his stave. "...You can take these with you. You've earned them". Donald carefully took them from his hand, and wrapped them around his own staff. "And now, I believe, I must take my leave", the guardian said, and slowly disappeared into the ground.

Theo growled and stood up. He glanced around and sighed. "It happened again, didn't it?".

Chapter 21 folks. A-huh-huh-huh.


End file.
